Window treatments are used for controlling light and visibility as well as to provide aesthetic appeal. Many forms of window treatments are in use. These forms include curtains, roller shades, roman shades, and blinds. Typically, the dual roles of aesthetic appeal and light or visibility control requires fabrics composed of layers laminated together wherein one or more layers serves principally to limit light transmission while one or more layers serve principally to provide aesthetic appeal.
Lamination is a separate manufacturing step which must occur following forming the layers. Additional cost and time in manufacturing is required. Additionally, cutting alternatives allowable with laminated fabrics are limited and do not generally, for example, include laser cutting. Further, problems with de-lamination may limit the life span of laminated shade materials.
There is a need for a room darkening or dimming window treatment which overcomes the disadvantages of laminated fabrics.